


What Do You Not Do?

by 1dfetusfics



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Begging, M/M, Spanking, older!harry, younger!louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:26:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2223912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1dfetusfics/pseuds/1dfetusfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has been going to Harry for piano lessons since he was seven-years-old. Now he’s eleven, and his piano teacher is beginning to notice just how beautiful the young boy is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Do You Not Do?

Louis has played the piano since he was seven. When he was six, he had gone over to a friend’s house for a play date, and they’d had a grand piano in the corner of their living room. It was the first thing his eyes laid upon when he entered the house, and it was the last thing he touched when he’d left that day. He had brought it up to his mother, telling her about how him and Liam had played on the piano all day and how Liam could actually play Twinkle Twinkle Little Star on it.

His mum entertained the idea, buying him a dinky little play piano at a yard sale, and Louis had a blast with it. It didn’t have all of the keys, as it was rainbow painted and about a meter long, but it was so fascinating to him. It had a little screen that would tell him how to play songs by pointing to a key and lighting it up. He could choose from a small selection of songs, but from the way he easily learned common nursery rhymes had his mother convinced that he should begin lessons.

She waited until he turned seven to put him into personal lessons, seeing as it was winter by the time she’d decided to put him in and she wanted to see how good he could get from January 1st to December 31st. She and Louis went from advertisement to advertisement, meeting the instructors and seeing how Louis got along with them.

There was a dainty woman named Danielle that Louis thought was pretty, and they got along, until Danielle insisted he come to her house every day after school. That kind of schedule wouldn’t be easy to merge with their own, so they had to decline her offer.

There was an older man named Simon that was quite lovely, except for the fact that he was extra excited about everything. He stated that Louis would be famous approximately seventy-two times in the one hour that Louis and his mum spent with him. He was kind of weird…

Then there was Harry. With his deep voice, curls, and laid back attitude, Louis instantly knew that he was the one he wanted to be taught by. He was young, only twenty-four, and knew exactly what to say to win Louis over. He had easy prices, an adjustable schedule, and a beautiful piano. It was almost like they were perfect together, with the way they got along almost instantly and laughed loudly.

So, as Jay had promised, Louis started lessons with Harry on the first of January. On the first day, they honestly didn’t do anything. The two just sat on the bench in front of the piano, hitting the keys and laughing while not doing anything in particular. When Jay picked Louis up two hours later, she couldn’t get him to stop giggling over things that Harry had said.

Slowly, they started to actually work on lessons. Louis learned fast, and would learn what Harry was planning on taking the two hours working on in one. Generally, they would work for an hour and mess around for an hour. Watching shows or baking cupcakes, just anything fun, really.

It works for them, too. This all started when Louis was seven. He’s now eleven, and still going to Harry. His mother got her results, as well, learning that Louis had gone from banging on a play keyboard to playing beautiful pieces in the matter of a full year. Louis readily calls Harry his best friend, and he goes over to his house more to play than to just practice.

xoxo

Harry is sitting on his chair on the porch when Louis shows up for his lessons. It’s a warm summer day, so he’s relaxed with a pink lemonade in his hand. He’s learned over the years that as soon as it gets hot, Louis begins to crave pink lemonade. It’s his favorite drink in the summer, and Harry is glad to make it for him whenever he comes over.

Jay pulls carefully into the driveway, window rolled down as she parks.

“Hello, Jay!” Harry calls, because he’s been welcomed as a friend, allowed to call Anne by her name.

Jay smiles, waving and pushing her sunglasses back to look at Harry. Louis slips out of the car, backpack slung over one of his arms as he pushes the door shut.

“Take care of my boy!” Jay shouts to Harry with a grin as she pulls back out of the driveway.

“I always do!” Harry returns, toothy smile on his face with his dimple carved deep into his cheek.

Louis makes his way up the steps to the porch, backpack adjusted over both of his shoulders now as he’s reaching out for pink drink in Harry’s hand. Harry chuckles, holding it out for the younger boy even though he’s already drank from it. Louis presses his lips to the cool glass, closing his eyes and taking a large gulp of the cold liquid, ice clinking inside of the cup.

“You’re going to make your stomach hurt if you drink that too fast. You’ll inhale the ice cubes, I swear,” Harry comments, smiling lightly and hooking his finger into the loop at the top of Louis’ backpack to pull him into the house.

Louis laughs into the cup before lowering it from his lips, smiling widely up at Harry. He follows the older man into the house, setting the cup down on the table beside the couch whenever Harry lets go of his backpack. He pulls it off, unzipping it and pulling out a thin paperback book, opening it to a bookmarked page before padding over to the piano and joining Harry on the sleek black bench.

Harry takes the book from him, setting it up on the piano and smiling at the choice of song.

“We play this so often, Lou. You’ve got to learn something new sometime, you know. I bet your mum’s noticed that you’re not getting any better,” Harry comments, though he’s not punishing Louis because he’s smiling widely.

Louis just shrugs, leaning a bit to the side to nudge Harry with his shoulder before he adjusts his fingers over the keys, letting them press against them naturally. Harry moves and grabs the metronome, fixing it to the setting listed on the piece of music, before starting it and setting it back down. He watches carefully as Louis sucks his bottom lip into his mouth, eyebrows furrowed as he waits and adjusts to the small ticks of the metronome. He parts his lips to take a deep breath, as if he were about to begin singing, before closing his mouth again and starting to play the song.

Harry shifts a bit to the side to look at Louis better, watch the younger boy as he plays the piano. He looks completely in his element, relaxed and calm as his fingers move over the white and ivory keys. It’s early in the morning, sunlight shining softly through the window that sits next to the piano, and it’s in the best spot to highlight everything perfect about Louis. His blue eyes shine, caramel hair soft and feathery. Harry wants to just lean over and run his hands through it, but he keeps himself in his spot, not wanting to distract the younger boy. His gaze moves down to Louis’ cheekbones, his jawbone, his lips. His lips are thin and pink, shiny with the way he repeatedly runs his tongue over them. Harry subconsciously runs his tongue out over his own lips, wetting them slowly.

Louis suddenly slams his hands on the keys, making a horrible sound. Harry jumps a bit, eyes wide and surprised, as he wasn’t really paying attention to the sound of the piano until then. He furrows his eyebrows, pressing a hand to his heart and letting out a soft breath.

“I messed up,” Louis giggles quietly, looking up at Harry with wide eyes. “Are you okay?”

Harry pauses for a moment, just watching Louis before crinkling his nose and furrowing his eyebrows.

“Why did you do that?” he asks, reaching forward and pulling Louis’ hands away from the piano. “You know that messes with the strings inside, Lou.”

Louis bites his lips and crosses his legs at the ankles, clenching his small fingers in Harry’s grip.

“I know… sorry,” he whispers quietly, and Harry feels his stomach turn a bit.

Harry’s never one for punishing Louis, as the younger boy normally apologizes and everything is fine. But the way that the little boy blushes a bit and looks down at his chest, it has Harry’s blood running hot.

Harry shifts a bit, grabbing Louis’ wrists tighter before standing up.

“C’mon, then,” he murmurs quietly, and Louis lets out a small whimper, unsure what’s going on.

The smaller boy stands up, letting Harry tug at him and pull him over to the side of the piano. He furrows his eyebrows as his front is pressed against the side, before he feels a hand on his back and he’s bending over it, standing on the tips of his toes so the side doesn’t press into his stomach.

“Harry, wh-“ Louis stops himself as he feels Harry let go of his wrists, and he moves his hands to push them into the side of the piano.

Harry looks at the younger boy bent over the side of the piano. He watches as Louis lets out a sigh and presses his cheek against the sleek black material of the instrument, craning his neck to look back and see the older male. Harry makes eye contact with him and licks his lips, pressing his hands into Louis’ back. He sees the confusion in the younger boy’s eyes as he trails his hands down, before his palms are cupping Louis’ arse and the boy is gasping quietly.

“What are you doing?” Louis finally asks, breathing a little heavy as he feels his cheeks heat up again.

Harry stays silent, letting his eyes slowly slide from Louis’ to the smaller boy’s arse, watching his hands move over the material of his shorts slowly.

“Gonna punish you,” he whispers, and he hears Louis’ breath catch in his throat.

Louis squirms a bit, fingers clenching into the side of the piano, before he raises them up and presses them into the top of the piano. He just really hopes that him and Harry don’t accidentally push the piece of wood that holds up the top of the piano; he could go without being squished.

“Punish me how?” he asks quietly, letting out a shaky breath and clenching the muscles of his arse a bit.

Harry squeezes and kneads at the taut skin underneath the shorts, biting his lip. He’s not really sure what’s gotten into him at the moment. He’s always thought that Louis was an exceptionally beautiful little boy, but he’s never thought about touching him inappropriately like this. Granted, he’s stared at him more times than he’d like to admit, but he’d never thought about doing something like this. He guesses that something inside of him just snapped, and he decides to blame it on that.

“Gonna spank you,” Harry whispers quietly, and Louis shivers because he hasn’t ever been spanked before.

The older man reaches around and thumbs over the front of Louis’ shorts, fingering the metal of his zip. He snakes his other hand around, undoing his button and pushing down the zip before working down the shorts, eyes looking at the red Power Ranger boxers that the boy’s got on.

He feels Louis’ skin jump under his touch as he presses a hand to the material, his other palm curled around his sharp hip. He lets his hand move over fabric, feeling it underneath his skin, before moving down and pushing his hand under his boxers. Louis physically trembles a bit, closing his eyes and fisting his hands on top of the piano.

Harry pulls his hand out from his boxers to reach with both hands, hooking his fingers into the elastic of the clothing before pulling it down. He hums quietly, pulling half over his bum before he ‘accidentally’ lets go and lets it snap back against Louis’ bum. The smaller boy gasps, hips jerking forward a bit, before he shivers and whimpers. Harry swallows thickly, pushing the boxers down the rest of the way and watching them as they pooled around the boy’s ankles.

“What are you not supposed to do, Lou?” Harry asks.

Louis opens his fists, splaying his fingers out before whispering a soft, “Bang on the piano,”

Harry nods before he presses one hand to the side of the piano, his other hand coming down over Louis’ cheek and smacking. He listens to the sharp slapping sound it makes, and Louis’ lips fall open in a soft whine as his hips twitch forward a bit again. The older man hates to admit it, but he feels his cock steadily thickening in his trousers. He licks his lips, trying to calm his heart before he composes himself and brings his hand down again, smacking his bum a few more times.

Each time, Louis makes a sharp noise and his hips push forward. When Harry’s hand comes down for one of the final times, though, the little boy lets out a half groan half whimper, arching his back to push his arse out more. Harry pauses, furrowing his eyebrows before slowly bringing his hand out to just tap his fingers against Louis’ reddened arse.

“Harry…” Louis whimpers, pushing his cheek into the piano and making his lips pucker, looking back at the older man with wet eyes.

He twitches his hips forward multiple times, closing his eyes with furrowed eyebrows and whining desperately as he does so.

“Harry, do something,” he begs quietly, nails scraping against the smooth black of the piano as he arches his back again, “please.”

Harry watches him with wide eyes, pulling his hands back to stand up straight as he watches the small boy, squirming and wiggling, just trying to get something, anything. He takes a step forward, hesitantly moving a hand around his hip to cup his crotch, and he bites his lip harshly as he finds out that what suspected was true. Louis’ little cock is hard, pressing hot against his palm.

“Please, please, Harry, begging…” Louis slurs quietly, rutting forward into Harry’s hand eagerly.

Harry curls his toes, pausing for a moment before dragging his hand away from Louis’ cock and over his hip, pushing into his arse.

“What do you not do, Louis?” he asks lowly, shakily.

Louis balances himself, breathing heavily as he stands up on the tips of his toes, as high as he can.

“Piano… banging, don’t,” Louis breathes, and Harry feels his cock throb deliciously in his trousers.

He nods, pulling his hand back before smacking his arse again, letting out a shaky breath when Louis lets out a full moan. He sucks in a breath before stepping back and beginning to move towards the hallway. Louis opens his eyes when he feels Harry move back, turning his head and pushing his other cheek against the piano to look at him. He doesn’t say anything, though, just perks his bum up higher and swallows thickly.

Harry blinks at him for a moment before turning around and heading down the hallway. He slips into the bathroom, sliding the mirror away from above the sink to reveal the medicine cabinet. Quickly, he shuffles through the multitudes of stuff that he never uses, before he pulls out a small tube of lubricant. He reads it, turning it over in his hands a few times before closing the mirror and padding back into the main room.

What he sees makes him stop before he reaches Louis. The younger boy is whimpering and blubbering random things, gripping and patting his hands against the piano as he ruts desperately against it. Harry can just barely make out small smears of precome, making the polished texture even more shiny than normal. He shifts, licking his lips before gripping Louis’ hip with one hand and tugging it back, pulling him away from the piano. The boy lets out a soft moan, arms crossed and face buried in them as he shivers a bit.

“Gonna make you feel real good,” Harry mumbles, twisting off the cap of the lube before setting it on the piano.

He squeezes a bit of the gel over his fingers, sliding them together and making them slick before letting the lube join its cap on the piano. His free hand grips Louis’ abused cheek gently, thumb dipping into his crack as he pulls it away from his other cheek, exposing his puckered hole. Louis gasps sharply, and Harry brings his other hand forward to slide his slippery middle finger up his crack. He watches the muscle clench as the boy squirms, gulping air and scratching at the piano.

“Harry, Harry…” Louis breathes, not quite sure what’s going on, but he knows he likes it.

Harry licks his lips, furrowing his eyebrows and stepping closer before slipping the tip of his finger into Louis’ tight little hole. Louis makes a small confused sound, shifting and panting softly. Harry waits a few seconds before beginning to push it in, starting slowly.

“S’it hurt, love?” he asks softly, and Louis crinkles his nose as he shakes his head.

“N-no, just feels weird…” Louis answers, mostly silent now save for his soft breathing.

Harry nods, starting to move his finger in and out slowly. He’s careful, listening for changes in the patterns of Louis’ breathing, along with his body language. When the younger boy is relaxed and pliant, easily letting Harry fingering him, he pushes a second finger in.

Louis immediately tenses, hole clenching around his intruding finger with a small whimper as his hands twitch, ready to curl into fists.

“Burns… burns, but your fingers feel s-so good…” he supplies simply, and Harry nods, leaving his hand frozen.

Louis’ breathing picks up a bit again, and he closes his eyes to relax against the piano. He waits as long as he needs, waiting until the burn is just a dull pain before he shifts a bit, curiously pushing back on Harry’s fingers. Harry hums and works his fingers in slowly, careful.

It’s not long until Harry’s steadily working three fingers in and out of the small boy, curling and twisting them. He’s already hit the boy’s prostate a few times, and Louis is rubbing his hands up and along the piano, panting airily as he clenches his eyes closed.

“Feel funny…” Louis whimpers, and Harry immediately pulls his fingers out.

Louis gasps as he’s completely empty so suddenly, hole clenching around the air that replaces Harry’s fingers. He lets out a frustrated huff of breath, drawing his eyebrows together as he pushes his hips back.

Harry’s pretty sure he knows what’s going to happen if he continues with his ministrations, and he doesn’t want that to happen just yet. He grabs the lube that he’d discarded on the piano earlier, free hand unzipping his trousers. Working his fingers into the slit of his boxers, he pulls his cock out carefully, hand gripping the base of and holding it steady as he drizzles lube over the head. He lets out a soft hiss, clenching his jaw before replacing the tube and thumbing over his tip, smearing the liquid and working it over his length.

Louis is still focused on the fact that he feels so empty, and is surprised when he feels something nudge against him again. He lets out a breathy sound, biting his lip and pushing back on it. Irritated when he can’t push down easily, he shifts and arches his back, trying again and grunting as it slips in.

He gasps loudly, fingers moving into fists as he feels his hole stretch again, and pushes his face into the cool piano. Harry’s got his hand around his cock, pumping slowly over what he can as he watches Louis, breathing heavily. He hadn’t expected the younger boy to force himself down over his cock, but he certainly wasn’t going to stop him from doing what he wanted.

“So good, Lou,” he praises softly, giving his dick an affectionate squeeze before fitting his hand against Louis’ hip, steadying himself.

Louis nods slowly, sniffing as he cranes his neck and looks back, blinking at Harry with heavy eyelids. The two make eye contact before Louis slowly pushes back, sliding down Harry’s dick and breathing shakily. Harry furrows his eyebrows, looking into Louis’ blue eyes as he moans lowly. He waits until Louis works his way down at his own pace, hips settling against his red hot bum.

Louis lets out a slow breath as he feels his hips press into Harry’s hips and lets his cheek fall against the piano again, relaxing slowly. He wiggles his hips a bit, working Harry in as deep as he could before closing his eyes and taking a few moments to collect himself.

Harry waits for the small mumble of ‘please’ and the twitch of hips before he pulls out slowly, head threatening to slip out before he’s pushing back in. Louis lets out a moan, dragging it out and scrunching his face up with pleasure, a slight bit of pain still evident in the way he clenches around Harry’s cock. He thrusts slowly, making sure he’s not hurting Louis any more than he has to. His hips move slowly, thumbing over Louis’ lightly as he pulls him back against him. Louis is moaning and whimpering softly, doing his best to stay up on his toes.

“M-more…” Louis moans hesitantly, unsure if that’s the right thing to say.

Harry nods, gripping his hips tighter and speeding up his thrusts a bit, making sure he’s dragging his cock in and out as deep as he can. Louis gasps quickly, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth and moaning, muffled in his mouth. Harry lets out a huff of breath, pausing to tighten his grip and shift a bit before thrusting again, quick, fast.

Louis feels his stomach tighten a bit, the same funny feeling as before, and he opens his mouth quickly to moan loudly.

“Harry, Harry, Harry,” he repeats, mixed with moans and whimpers, “Harry, feel funny.”

Harry nods, furrowing his eyebrows and biting his lip in concentration before reaching around, gripping Louis’ cock between his fingers. He tugs at it gently, being careful as he thumbs over the little head. Louis shivers, not taking long at all before he’s clawing at the piano and spurting a few gentle times, twitching in Harry’s hand.

The older man groans lowly as Louis clenches tight around him, pulling his hand away from his cock to grab his hip and steady himself, hips bucking forward into the constricted heat.

“F- Lou,” Harry moans, hunching over and pressing his face into Louis’ shoulder, “s’good. S’so good.”

Louis whimpers softly, nodding lightly in agreement as he continues to weakly scratch at the surface of the piano, letting out airy whines. Harry grunts quietly into the boy’s shoulder, furrowing his eyebrows as his stomach tightens, dick throbbing as he spills inside of Louis. The younger boy gasps, curling his toes and arching his back to get more of the feeling, hissing softly.

They stand like that for a few moments, panting and sweaty until they regain their breathing, hearts slowly calming. Harry’s the first to move, hauling himself up and off of the small body below him. He licks his lips, grimacing a bit as he slowly slides out of Louis, who lets out a breath of air in protest.

He pads away into the kitchen, grabbing a flannel and getting it wet before squeezing out the excess water and heading back towards Louis as he gingerly cleans himself off. He pauses when he sees Louis, standing and pressing a finger to his arse, before continuing over to him as he tucks himself away into his pants.

“What are you doing, love?” he whispers softly, pulling the boy’s hand away and wiping it off.

“It was running down my legs…” Louis answers with a light blush, letting Harry run the warm flannel over his thighs and arse.

He giggles quietly as Harry bends down to press a light kiss to each of his arsecheeks, holding onto the side of the piano to keep himself standing, as his knees are awfully weak.

“Did I hurt you?” Harry asks hesitantly, biting a bit as he brushes his hand over Louis’ cheeks.

The younger boy shakes his head, eyes bright but tired as he turns around.

“Not at all,” he confirms, licking his lips before looking down and pulling up his boxers and shorts.

Harry nods, folding up the dirtied flannel and setting it on the piano. He grabs the lube, capping it before resting it on the flannel and tucking it away inside of it, hidden.

Louis looks up at Harry as the older boy steps back, and they look at each other for a moment. Harry smiles gently, running a hand through Louis’ now messy hair, before the younger boy grins and leans into his touch.

“Maybe I’ll bang on the keys a little harder next time…”

**Author's Note:**

> Find us on [tumblr](http://1dfetusfics.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
